Legend of Korra, Book 5: Resurgence
by AsamiLips
Summary: Korra runs into someone unexpected from her past that tells her she is in grave danger. (Better Summary Coming) Rated M for Later Chapters. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


**Legend of Korra**

 **Book 5: Resurgence**

 **Chapter 1 - Out of the Dark**

 _Three Months After Kuvira's Assault on Republic City_

It was cold and Korra could see her breath as she walked through the dark and crumbled streets of Republic City. Kuvira's army had done a number on the city, and the new spirit portal in the center didn't make it any easier on Asami's efforts to rebuild. The last few months had been great for Korra; she was finally happy. She and Asami had expressed their feelings for each other during their private trip to the spirit world, and they had been seeing one another as much as possible ever since.

Korra was on her way back to Air Temple Island from Asami's Mansion when she started suspecting that she was being followed, and she didn't care to find out who it was. Eventually she stopped under a lamp post in Avatar Korra Park and looked around. Korra wasn't scared...she just didn't like people following her. At least that's what she tried to convince herself. The park was never busy at night, and Korra wished she had chosen somewhere more populated to stop. Her head snapped to the direction of footsteps in the dark and her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus.

"Who's out there?" She asked, loud enough for the person...or people to hear.

After a few moments of silence, someone spoke up from behind her with a slightly raspy voice. "I need to talk to you, Avatar."

Korra froze and her eyes widened, but she snapped out of it as she remembered who that voice belonged to. Pli. The extremely tall combustion bender from the red lotus a few years ago. Korra turned around quickly and took a fighting stance as she looked up at the older woman standing just a few feet in front of her.

Korra's voice shook slightly and she clenched her fists. "How are you still alive?"

"I will explain once it is safe to talk. Is there anywh-" The combustion bender didn't have time to finish talking before Korra started yelling back at her.

"Why would I ever trust you?! You tried to kidnap me, and you helped Zaheer try to kill me!" Korra narrowed her eyes threateningly and shook her head.

Pli let out a quick sigh and rolled her eyes. "If I wanted you dead I could have done it already. I'm here to help you. Now, if you will please take us somewhere safe and out of view, I will explain why I am here."

Korra stared at the taller woman for a few moments and looked around, but she didn't relax until her eyes returned to Pli. "Alright...but if you stab me in the back you'll regret it." Korra said, crossing her arms. "I'm going to Air Temple Island. We can talk there."

They set off towards the docks. Korra was sure to keep Pli slightly ahead of her as they walked, and they kept their heads down so they wouldn't attract too much attention. They were quiet as they walked, the only thing breaking the silence was the occasional satomobile or people talking as they passed.

As they approached the docks, Korra pointed to the small boat waiting for her. She didn't think she would have anyone with her on the way back so it was rather small and could hold no more than two or three people. "You first" She said, her voice stern, not taking any chances with the woman.

Pli didn't say a word as she stepped onto the boat and took a seat at the front. She took a deep breath and watched Korra step on. Pli noticed that Korra never took her eyes off of her and averted her gaze to avoid eye contact with the Avatar. A moment later, Korra moved her arms as she stood in the back and the boat began to move towards the Island out in the bay.

A few minutes later, Korra docked the boat. "Let's go," she mumbled.

Pli walked off the boat silently and looked at the young woman who still stood there. "What?" She raised her eyebrow as she noticed that Korra was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"There are people I care about on this island. If you do anything to try and hurt them-"

Pli rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt them. Now, can we please hurry up?" She asked impatiently and crossed her arms.

Korra shook her head and mumbled something to herself before she jumped off the boat and walked past Pli. "Follow me and be quiet. If anyone sees you, they will probably attack."

Pli smirked a little and turned around, following the Avatar as she walked to the main building of the compound. Korra made sure they avoided any unwanted attention as they walked through the halls.

When they finally reached Korra's room, she opened the door and allowed Pli in first. Pli walked in and looked around at the room. It was very plain, simple, but Pli found it very cozy. Korra walked in after her and closed the door, making sure it was locked. After a brief moment, Korra turned around and looked up at the older woman. Pli looked back at her and they stood there silently for what seemed like minutes.

"Well? Start talking," Korra said and crossed her arms as she kept her eyes locked on Pli's.

* * *

 _Feedback is always welcome_

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
